


Just When You Thought It Was Safe

by eoen



Series: Pool Sharks Universe [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Barebacking, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Just When You Thought It Was Safe

Scott stumbled off of Logan's bike. Logan caught him and swung him into a tight embrace. "Goin' somewhere, Darlin'?" 

"Yep." 

"Where?" 

"The woods. Coming with me?" 

"Yup." 

Scott twisted in the Canadian's arms. They didn't loosen. "Kiss me, Slim." 

Scott did, driving his tongue into the shorter man's mouth. "I want you to fight me. You win, you hold me down and fuck me. I win, I wrap that hot tight ass of yours around my cock." 

Logan's cock jumped eagerly at that suggestion. "No powers." 

"No powers," Scott agreed. He turned out of Logan's loosened grip and bolted towards the woods. Logan was hot on his trail. The younger man disappeared from view and Logan growled angrily. He entered the clearing and Scott jumped onto his back, the momentum taking them to the ground. 

They rolled and twisted in the summer grass. Scott bit down on Logan's shoulder. Logan snarled and retaliated, marking the back of his lover's wrist. Scott's elbow knocked hard into Logan's sternum. Eventually, Scott pinned Logan to the ground, his ankles and legs binding the Canadian's. He kissed Logan harshly. He felt Logan's cock swell against his stomach. "Yield?" Scott purred. 

"Yield." Logan relaxed. "Ya got me. Now what?" 

"I have a few ideas. First, get these damned clothes off so I can feel you." Logan hurried to comply as Scott pulled off his own clothes. Logan laid himself back down and Scott smirked at him. "Damn. I like you like this." He kissed Logan harshly, biting at the Canadian's lip until he could taste the blood. Logan growled deep in his throat, his cock hot and heavy against Scott's thigh. Scott started to touch him then. It was a firm touch. It investigated every inch of his scalp, then his face, then worked all the way down his body. He groaned. 

"Damn it, Slim, fuck me already." 

"Shut up, Runt," Scott snapped back. "I’m concentrating." 

"Not on the right parts," Logan groused. 

Scott bent to bite at one nipple and Logan howled. Scott grinned as the thick hands settled on his hips. "No way, Runt, hands behind your head." 

Logan snarled, but complied. Scott's fingers continued their exploration, sliding over tight muscle, wiry hair, and scars he didn't think the man should have. Scott counted ribs and stretches of muscle. He cataloged every bump on Logan's skin and every dip where sweat could collect. Logan was groaning in frustration. "Summers," he growled. 

"Shut it," Scott snapped, voice as cold as ice. Logan's cock twitched. Damn the man. 

"Scott, please?" he choked on the word. 

Scott looked down at him. He kissed him gently. "Sh." Scott's fingers moved on. Logan writhed and leaned into the touch as his moved down his torso to his hips. The fingers skirted around his erection. 

"Yer killin' me, Slim." 

"Could be fun." Scott reached for his tee-shirt, balled it up, and shoved as much as he could into Logan's mouth. "Since you seem to be having a problem with the concept of being quiet." Scott continued with his leisurely exploration. He stroked down Logan's thighs. The muscles quivered under his touch. He bent and nipped at the join of groin and leg, then soothed the bite with his tongue. He watched the corded muscles of Logan's arms as the Canadian fought the need to take control. 

Logan thought he was going insane. Scott was playing with fire. Logan could lose it easily. He was growling constantly behind his cheap gag. Then, Scott fisted him once, twice, and his thighs trembled as he climaxed, coating Scott's fist. As he was coming down off of that high, he felt those damned, long, clever fingers probing his ass. 

Scott slid one finger into Logan's ass to feel the spasms of muscle there. He bit back a groan as his own cock twitched. A second finger slid in and he rotated them slowly, gently stretching and relaxing the tight muscle. Logan's legs spread and he was actually *whining* behind his gag. Scott's breath caught. He dug the lube out of the pocket of his discarded jeans and slicked his cock. He bent to surround Logan's hardening cock with sweet, wet heat and Logan surged up into Scott's mouth. He released the darkening erection and pressed into Logan's ass slowly. He gasped as Logan bore down and he slid in the last few inches. He suckled at one nipple as Logan's legs wrapped around his waist. He thrust lazily and moved to mark the Canadian's throat with teeth and tongue. 

He began to pump, slowly  torturing himself with the tight clench of Logan's body. His eyes closed behind his glasses. Logan was working on pure instinct. He tore out the gag and dragged Scott's mouth to his for a harsh, dueling kiss. Scott caught his arms and forced them back down to the ground. He thrust more harshly, matching the rhythm of his tongue as it dipped past Logan's sharp incisors. 

Logan bucked and writhed under him. He strained against Scott's grip. The marking bruises would fade quickly and Scott yearned for them to stay. He wanted everyone to see, to know, that the bruises Logan often left on his pale skin weren't one-sided. He wanted to strangle the whispers of abuse with a series of well-placed love-bites. He savaged Logan's mouth, cutting his own tongue so their copper-tinged flavors mixed and melded in the space between them. He froze, buried deep in Logan's ass. The warm streams of his come filled the tight passage. 

He collapsed, boneless, as Logan's body milked him. He felt the warm, sticky fluid between their abdomens from Logan's orgasm. Logan freed from Scott's tight grip, stroked the eight ball tattoo at the end of Scott's spine. Scott kissed along Logan's jaw. Logan tipped his chin back. Scott acknowledged the surrender with a gentle bite. Then, he laid his cheek on Logan's chest to listen as the Canadian's heart-rate evened out. 

"Come on, Cyke, Red's gonna be waitin' fer ya." 

"Naw, she's blissed." Scott tapped his temple. 

Logan snorted. "She like listenin' in?" 

"Yeah. Bother you?" 

"Nope. Then we can stay here. It'll stay warm enough." 

"Good." Scott yawned and slept. 

Logan wrapped his arms around Scott and followed him down into dreams. 

FINIS  



End file.
